


My first Mythea-Oneshot-Story: "The bridal bouquet" I was inspired by the Lovestory: "ein Brautstrauß für Lilly" by Vanessa Sternberg.

by Mm_jay



Series: My oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_jay/pseuds/Mm_jay
Summary: Exclusively Anthea catches the bridal bouquet of her cousin at the wedding, but she does not even have a relationship in prospect. But the fate stretched out her hand ...





	My first Mythea-Oneshot-Story: "The bridal bouquet" I was inspired by the Lovestory: "ein Brautstrauß für Lilly" by Vanessa Sternberg.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff and I'm not so fluent in english...it's not my native languages!!!! So have some sympathy with me ... thank you!!! I love mythea and think there should be much more stories published ... have fun with my little variant! MJ
> 
> I do not own any of the characters of sherlock..this is all the property of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss .... as well as in the origin of Sir A.C. Doyle...

She looked like the princesses from the fairy tales of her childhood. Every Cinderella would have envied her ... and that quite rightly.  
It was just as enchanting as Kirsty stood up there on the steps of the little chapel in scotland and looked down at her guests with such joy in her bright blue eyes, the same blue like Antheas. It was a dream in white ... her dream in white. Never before had her cousin looked as beautiful as today. Anthea had tears in her eyes, with joy. She was delighted to be able to witness this wedding ... the dream wedding of her cousin. She was only a year older than Kirsty, but she always felt like the big sister. Too bad that this "older sister" had not yet found the partner for life. No Mr. Right had until now rattled at her door or changed a nice "hello" with her. It was not that she was not looking forward to Kirsty, but how nice would it be to go hand in hand with "the one" and to celebrate this festival together?

"Let all the unmarried girls stand at the foot of the stairs," cried Kirsty cheerfully to the guests in the crowd, "I'll throw my bridal bouquet!"  
Giggling like a pack of wild chickens, all the friends and the rest of the cousins joined Anthea. She made no false hope of getting the bouquet of flowers. But while everyone else was jogging, like a piranha feeding, and squatting around the flowers, it flew directly into the arms of Anthea! The young, brown-haired Scottish lady had not expected this again.

Even two days later the flowers looked as freshly picked. Anthea had placed the bouquet on the small jeweler's bar, which she and Kirsty were leading. The happy freshly wed was now in the honeymoon. The morning had been rather exhausting for Anthea, the jeweler was always well attended. Early in the afternoon, Anthea closed the door and made a trip to the cute pastry shop at the market to have a little sweet lunch. In the end, she wanted to quickly check the wedding pictures at the Photo Studio.  
As was not expected otherwise at this time and the wonderful weather, the cafe was already very busy ... but the young Scotswoman still managed to get a seat at one of the tables outside.  
With pleasure, she ate her cake, as, "Excuse me, would you mind if I sit down with you?" Anthea looked confused and straight into the most dazzling eyes of the world ... at least this thought shot her first through the head at the sight of her offered. And only the rest of this man. There were only such fairy specimens in fairy tales!!!  
"With pleasure." Anthea smiled at the stranger. "I'm happy about a little company." "And I'm happy to meet the owner of this wonderful necklace. Do you know who this Sapphire reminds me of?" And they were already in the middle of a funny conversation. The longer they sat in the cafe, the more Anthea lost her heart to this charming, smart man with the unique name Mycroft. More and more often they looked so deeply and intensely in their eyes and could hardly tear their eyes apart. It was like the magic moments fresh out of an old fashioned movie à la Casablanca and such. And Anthea was sure, Mycroft felt the same as she did. Her heart was beating to the throat and she had never before felt like this for a man, a stranger. Even if it seemed to her as if she had finally found her missing half.   
"I am a policy student, and I am still working as a ...", Mycroft said just as the beating of the old church clock interrupted him. "Oh God, it's already quarter to three!" Said Anthea, shocked. And reluctantly she rose from her seat and looked at Mycroft sadly. "I would love to stay still, but I have to go back to the store. The customers are certainly already angry at our door!"   
Mycroft had the disappointment clearly written in his face. "Would the young Miss want to go out with me tonight, right after work? I could pick you up directly from your shop?" Anthea could hardly believe her happiness, and she beamed more than any diamond in the light.   
She hurriedly pulled a business card from the jeweler out of her handbag and handed it to him. Mycroft took the card with the most beautiful smile Anthea had ever seen. "I have a lecture this afternoon, it can take longer," he said, "so do not run away if I get a few minutes too late, I would never forgive my professors!" Anthea could not hide a wide grin. "Do not worry, I'll wait for you, the effort is worth it finally ..." and with a sweet wink, she left her Prince Charming. She hurried toward the jeweler. In her mind, however, she was still with him in the cafe. Was he the right one she'd been waiting for so long? Anthea had never been so in love before ... She smiled to herself. Why not? After all, she had just caught the bridal bouquet of Kirsty.  
The wedding photos !!!She wanted to see if they were already hanging in the shop window. Quickly she changed the street side and hurried to the studio. In fact, the pictures hung out for everyone to see! One was more beautiful than the other. Anthea was completely overcome by this sight, the most beautiful day in the life of her cousin. Kirsty would be bright when she saw the pictures! The young lady's gaze wandered to the other wedding photos, which were also exhibited there.   
Suddenly, Anthea left the air in terror. This could not and should not be true ... Stunned, she stared at one of the bridal couples and the accompanying bridegroom. The enamored couple stood in the middle of a sea of roses, and beside the pretty blond bride stood- Mycroft!!!  
Just the Mycroft with whom she had arranged this evening. Anthea shot tears in her eyes, without which she could do something about it.  
Shortly afterwards, she clenched her hands in fists and pulled herself together again. So he was MARRIED ...?!  
Then he was not worth her tears. If the young lady had had his telephone number, he would have had to think about something now.  
She raised her head confidently. She'd catch up with that later ... he would not be so easy. Now it was for her first time back to work ...

"You can leave right now, you bastard!" Bustled Anthea in the evening. "I do not meet with married men." So the young shopkeeper received Mycroft as he stood in front of her counter to pick her up. "I beg your pardon?" He looked at her irritated. With such a greeting the political student had really not expected.  
"What exactly gives you the reason to think of me like that?"  
"Just for the reason, because in the photo studio where the pictures of my cousin were developed also those of your wedding hang out!"  
Angry and disappointed at the same time, Anthea looked down at her date. To her surprise, however, Mycroft broke into laughter, and if she had not been so pissed, she would have stuck with it-certainly!  
"Oh, my dear Anthea, if you had not broken up head first, I could have confessed to you that I earned some money as a model by the way. The wedding photos are not real." Now it was Anthea who looked irritated. "So you're not married?",was her stupid next question. "No," he said, with a velvety soft voice, and stepped towards her. "And I hope you are not, too, the flowers on the counter look suspicious like a bridal bouquet ..." Anthea shook her head with a shy smile on her lips. "I just caught it on the weekend," she admitted, laughing, "that means ..." "I know what that means," she was interrupted by Mycroft and he looked deep into her bright blue eyes.   
"I was afraid that I send the rest of my life only be seen as a model on wedding photos. But maybe I have the chance to be a real groom in the future!" Mycroft smiled mischievously at her and Anthea could hardly believe her happiness, because she knew she was the reason for it!   
-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you have made it to this point, then I say: Congratulations ....I am, of course, very happy about comments from you ... leave comments if you want.


End file.
